Valkubus love
by Morganthemorrigan
Summary: Valkubus. takes place right after Bo returns from the train. no rainer.
1. Chapter 1

Bo and Kenzi are both sitting at the bar at the dal, as they do pretty much every other night. Since it was Friday, Kenzi took it upon herself to make sure she gets extra wasted "It's Friday after all! Need I need more reason to celebrate?" Kenzi asked as she downed another shot. In the past three and a half years of discovering the fae. The Dal has been a kind of second home to Bo and Kenzi. Bo's new found grandfather, trick, runs the bar. On any given day one of the members of the 'sunshine gang' as Tamsin liked to refer to them, was almost guaranteed to be there. The gang would always go there for one of two reasons Getting tanked, or use trick's knowledge, and his full library on everything fae to help solve their latest cases. With it being a Friday the Dal was more crowded than normal. Bo looked away from the drink she was holding, to scan the room and look at all the different fae there. The room had a diverse mix of auras burning hot, and auras hardly burning at all. As she was scanning the whole establishment, her eyes found Tamsin across the room at the pool table. Tamsin seemed to be playing with two guys. One was significantly shorter than the other. Both men weren't ugly, but nothing special Bo thought to herself as she sipped her drink again. Bo gazed into Kenzi's direction to find her now totally wasted with her forehead against the bar mumbling to herself. Bo let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.  
>The succubus redirected her attention back to the blonde at the pool table. She always caught herself staring at the Valkyrie. There was so much to be discussed between the two of them, and if it didn't happen soon, Bo was going to lose her mind. Lately Tamsin consumed her thoughts. Since Tamsin's rebirth she did seem less cold towards the world in general. However, just when Bo thought Tamsin and her made a breakthrough, the Valkyrie would go back to her bitchy old self. She watched Tamsin play against the men, and easily beat them. Bo was dumbfounded when instead of the men becoming agitated that a woman was beating them, their auras seemed to burn brighter.<p>

'Tamsin is hot when she is all competitive and cocky' Bo thought to herself.

The taller of the two men said something Bo could not quite make out, and Tamsin began to burst out laughing. Bo's jealousy quickly began to come to a head as she saw the blonde's aura burn a bit brighter. Tamsin in the midst of laughing lightly punched the man on the shoulder. Bo wondered why she was getting so jealous about Tamsin having a little fun. It was not like Bo and Tamsin had done anything besides those random kisses they shared. As if her mind and body were separate Bo found herself walking towards the pool table. 

"Room for one more?" Bo asked as she approached the two men and the Valkyrie.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. The shorter man replied "sure now it can be a doubles game!"  
>Bo looked over at Tamsin who didn't seem too pleased with idea.<p>

"FINE! But if you make me break my winning streak, I will not help you with that mess over there." The blonde pointed to the very intoxicated Kenzi at the bar.

"Don't worry Valkyrie I got mad skills." The succubus said to the blonde instinctively. She was not ready to show weakness to the Valkyrie just yet.

"I hope you are right succulette" Tamsin said scrunching her nose. She then pointed at Kenzi who was now what seemed to be harassing trick, and he was not amused.

"Girls do you want to break?" the taller of the two men asked. Bo snapped out of her banter and instantly felt nervous. 'What am I even doing? I can't even play pool without making as ass of myself.' Bo thought to herself. The only reason she came over was out of pure jealously. She became more panicked that if she fucked this up bad she would be all on her own dragging drunken Kenzi home.

"Well Succuslut, do you want to break?" Tamsin asked impatiently.

"Age before beauty." Bo quickly responded as she motioned Tamsin to the pool table. The blonde rolled her eyes and smirked. Although she hated admitting it, even to herself sometimes, she does enjoy the banter with the brunette. In the few short months Tamsin has known the sunshine gang; they have basically destroyed every wall she spent centuries to build up. Especially Bo, she was the one that could bring the Valkyrie to her knees. Tamsin let out an inaudible sigh. She refocused her mind on the game, and took a shot. It was a decent break and got a solid in. When her turn ended the shorter male went and made two shots. The Valkyrie looked over at the succubus's face and could see how nervous she now was. She thought it was kind of cute in a way, but she wasn't ready to admit that just yet.

"Look, I'll still help you with Kenzi either way for her safety. Just try and not to fuck up too bad." She stated in the most nonchalant way she could, but on the inside she was in complete mush by the succubus's face.

"The Valkyrie actually being nice for once? How much have you been drinking?" Bo asked in a teasing manner, which made the blonde smirk. 

"Clearly not enough" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes at the taller man who was blatantly checking her out. "Okay succulette it's your go." Bo took a deep breath and took the stick from Tamsin's hands. They lightly brushed their hands which made Tamsin's aura spike just enough for Bo to notice. Bo leaned over the table with the stick in the most awkward way the Valkyrie has ever seen in any of her lifetimes.

"Jesus Christ as a succubus I figured you would be good with a stick." Tamsin said trying to embarrass the brunette. Both men began to chuckle and the Valkyrie realized she had succeeded. Bo began to blush and sighed.

"Need some assistance?" the short man asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Uh yeah, but not from you. You aren't even on my team. You could be trying to make me fuck up worse than I probably already will." She then looked over at Tamsin.

"Care to help me out tam tam?" Bo asked in the most innocent and adorable way possible because she knew it would affect the blonde somehow. Sure enough she saw Tamsin's aura quickly spike. The blonde cleared her throat and walked over to the brunette. She stood right up behind the succubus with her chest against her back and helped position Bo's hands in a way that would make it easier for her to shoot. Out of the corner of the Valkyries eyes she saw the succubus's eyes flash blue. Both girls were enjoying the amount of contact they were having with one another but, tried not to show it. Tamsin backed away and let Bo take her shot, pleased with herself for the effect she was having on the brunette. After the stick finally making contact with the cue ball, Bo decided it was time to be done with her turn and backed away from the pool table so one of the guys could have a turn. The brunette then turned to the blonde and saw her aura was burning the hottest Bo can recall she has ever seen it, and she knew it was from all the physical contact they just shared. She smirked and walked up to the Valkyrie.

"Maybe if you help me with the follow through, I can actually get something in a hole." She whispered into the blonde's ear and then winked as she backed away. Tamsin's Aura made another spike and to Bo's enjoyment noticed the Valkyries perfect Scandinavian cheeks turn bright red. It was now Tamsin's turn and she still hadn't recovered from the encounter. She quickly shot the ball and it flew off the table.

"Maybe I am more drunk than I originally thought." She said looking down at the floor ashamed.

"Well I can't babysit both of my friends that I'm with tonight so time to go home." Bo winked "Sorry boys I think we have to call it a night before she becomes sloppy. Trust me I'm doing you a favor!"

Tamsin was puzzled by the abruptness of Bo, and thought that maybe something she did made the succubus feel uncomfortable. 'She knows I'm not drunk she always sees through my bullshit' Tamsin thought to herself. Tamsin then sighed and walked over the bar where Bo was helping Kenzi off the bar stool.

"Do you mind if we take your truck? The heat is broken in my car and its hella chilly."

"WAIT two seconds ago I was too drunk and about to become sloppy according to you and know you expect me to drive home?" Tamsin asked confused. 

"Oh I know you are completely fine! But they don't!" she said pointed to the now very disappointed guys in the corner of the bar. "Plus I've wanted to talk to you about something, and since you promised to help me with Kenzi, you won't run away because you care for her too much."

Bo was right. There was no way Tamsin was going to leave tonight no matter what in the state Kenzi was in. Kenzi had a special spot in Tamsin's now existent heart. Kenzi helped raise Tamsin after her rebirth and was practically a mom to her. Kenzi made this life one of the easiest to transition from a child to an adult than any of her previous lives have been. Tamsin knew she wasn't easy to deal with in general and she could only imagine herself as a child. It made her appreciate Kenzi that much more. The three girls approached Tamsin's truck. 

'Although she does seem different since her rebirth in some ways, one thing that hasn't changed is her style' Bo thought as Tamsin helped her stuff Kenzi into the truck.

"Come to my side and slide to the middle. Seems easier than trying to move the meat bag." They both then looked at Kenzi now passed out, with her body leaning on the closed passenger side door. The Valkyrie helped the succubus into the truck, much to the succubus's surprise.

The car ride was mostly silent except for the occasional drunken mumbles Kenzi was producing. Both girls chuckled at the sight and sound of drunken Kenzi. Although this was about a weekly occurrence it never really got old for either of them. When they arrived at the crack shack Tamsin quickly jumped out of the car and went over to Kenzi's side, and took the drunken human and tossed her over her shoulder.

"Since I'm doing the labor, you get the door." Bo nodded and ran ahead to open it.

Tamsin walked back downstairs from Kenzi's room in which she now shared with her since her rebirth. She found Bo on the couch with two glasses and a giant open bottle of vodka waiting for her on the coffee table. There was a dumb sappy movie on the TV that Bo seemed to always enjoy watching. The glass full of vodka on the table was obviously to be Tamsin's, however Tamsin decided to test the brunette more, and grabbed the bottle of vodka. She started to chug it down like water. After one giant final gulp she then put the bottle back down on the coffee table. The blonde looked over at the brunette who just gave her a look of disapproval.

"Sooo… What's up succubus?" Tamsin asked with her signature smirk.

"Well..." Bo said looking down at her drink. "I just want to understand why you wouldn't just hand me over to the wanderer. You are truly the most intriguing and complex creature I've ever come to know. One minute you can infuriate me like no one else can, and the next, you are saving my life, or telling me I'm perfect in my bathtub. Since your rebirth, and me coming back from that hellish train, I've wanted to talk to you about it." Bo explained as she looked into the now very nervous Valkyries eyes. "Thank god for liquid encouragement" Bo said now embarrassed and feeling herself become red.

Tamsin picked up the bottle of vodka off the table and started to chug it again, not yet answering the brunette. Bo waited there anxiously waiting for a response. Tamsin wasn't ready to give up just yet and retorted with a simple "So what exactly do you want to know?" the blonde asked in the most unfeeling and cold way she could muster up.

"well.." Bo started to say blushing. "If you have any feelings for me or not." Tamsin still not ready to take the bait retorted

"I feel like it is really irritating how everyone swoons over you. You are the most stubborn person I know and you really know how to piss me off that is for sure." Tamsin stated mater of factly, but was not convincing enough for the succubus to stop.

"Tamsin stop putting these giant ass walls up." The blonde took another giant swig directly from the bottle.  
>"I suck at this feelings bullshit." Tamsin admitted looking at the floor. "As a Valkyrie we are trained to not feel anything..." she continued. "Then you come along and I feel emotions I never felt before. Ones I didn't even know existed. I really like you Bo, but I refuse to hope on the love train Dyson and Lauren are currently on. It's pathetic."<p>

"Look Tamsin, you are not like either of them. You are the only one who has been honest with me about everything. You know exactly when to help and protect me and know exactly when to back off and let me handle things on my own. I feel like less of a monster with you. Lauren and Dyson both view me as the fragile succubus that can either be killed or lose control at any time. You have trust in me neither of them have. When you are around I feel like I can be myself and let my true nature show through and it will be okay. Dyson and Lauren both tried to be okay with it but they both struggled with it. You accept me fully and are already better than them."

Bo felt a weight being lifted off her chest. She finally told Tamsin how she felt. The succubus tried to gauge how Tamsin was feeling about everything she just said but it was always so hard for her to know what the blonde was thinking. Bo usually found that to be an intriguing quality but in this case a terrifying one. Tamsin sat closer to Bo on the couch and put Bo's hands in hers.

"That's all I needed to hear." Tamsin whispered as she went in for Bo's lips. Bo was taken aback by the intimacy the Valkyrie was displaying. After a second or two her mind when blank and she quickly reciprocated. The kisses were surprisingly tender, until all of a sudden Bo found herself on her back lying across the couch with the blonde on top her. Tamsin's aura was burning bright. Their kisses got heavier and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Although Bo was technically on bottom she refused to let the Valkyrie top her that easily so put up as much of a fight as she could. Bo was not one to be dominated; it goes against her succubus nature. The brunette was surprised on how turned on her was by the Valkyrie on top. In a last ditch effort to keep some form of an upper hand, Bo rubbed her hand up the blonde's abs heading towards her breasts. Just before she reached them they heard something that made them stop in their tracks. They started to hear a drunken Kenzi stumble down the stairs. They were both to startled to move. Kenzi went into the kitchen to get some water. The blonde pressed her body as close as she could on top of the brunette so that her body wouldn't stick up past the back of the chair. Luckily, Kenzi didn't even notice that the two were in the same room as her in a compromising position, and went back to her room. Once she felt safe enough, Tamsin jumped off Bo and the couch. She took another sip from the vodka bottle. The blonde stood there awkwardly as Bo started to laugh.

"Damn that was close." Bo said still slightly out of breath from the intense make out session. The Valkyrie did not make any eye contact. 'In this new life I get embarrassed a hell of a lot more. Must be Kenzi's fault' Tamsin thought as she left out a slight huff. Tamsin was in such deep thought; that she didn't even realize the succubus was now inches from her.

"What do you say we take this upstairs?" Bo asked as her eyes flashed blue. Without even responding the strong Valkyrie picked up the succubus and carried her up the stairs towards Bo's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Tamsin threw onto the bed, she suddenly was feeling very self-conscious. Bo looked up at the beautiful Valkyrie bewildered. _What is she waiting for? _Bo thought to herself. Tamsin stood there still frozen, caught up in her own thoughts. She did not want her first time with Bo to be like this. Spur of the moment and drunken sex was not unusual for the Valkyrie, but with Bo she wanted it to special. On the other hand she was not going to give the succubus what she needed, and wanted.

_I can't not tonight, not like this._ Tamsin thought to herself. The Valkyrie was so lost in her own inner turmoil she did not notice that bo was no longer on the bed, and now standing next to her.

"uhm if this is one of your hot and cold antics, you have seriously pushed it too far this point and I will be seriously disappointed. Damn it Tamsin I thought you… well we were passed this."

Bo let out a sigh of frustration mixed with disappointment. Tamsin immediately snapped out of it as Bo began to talk. She took in every word that Bo had said, yet could not come up with the words to express her feelings without sounding too sappy or vulnerable.

"look succuslut…" _great here comes old Tamsin _Bo thought. Tamsin continued not being able to look at the succubus in the eyes.

" I would love nothing more than to do what we were about to…" her face was now a bright red. Still staring at the floor she continued.

"I just think it would be better if we took things slow." Bo caressed Tamsin's cheek and then raised her chin forcing the Valkyrie to look at her, In her eyes. The intimacy of this moment made her uncomfortable. Not that she didn't enjoy it, she just was not used to this kind of thing. Bo now seeing that the Valkyrie was squirming on the inside, she decided to lighten the mood.

"Does the big bad Valkyrie want to go on a date?" Bo asked with a giddy smile on her face. It was that smile that melted Tamsin's heart every time. Tamsin was now clearly flustered once again.

"No… well… yeah I mean you kinda jumped into bed with Dyson and Lauren and look how that turned out." She tried her best to come off as teasing but not too harsh to put the succubus off.

"A date it is then!" Bo said with one of the biggest smiles Tamsin has ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

"FUCK FUCK FUCK"

"Tamsin you need to calm down" Kenzi said in a reassuring motherly way. The human had quite the effect on the Valkyrie.

Tamsin and Bo both decided it would be best to tell Kenzi about their new relationship. If she found out any other way she would be horribly hurt and betrayed. Tamsin isn't really keen on sneaking around and neither is Bo anyway.

"What are you so stressed about tam tam…? I mean its Bo. You totally lurve her, and you know her well. You are going into the first date knowing you like the chick… one time my friend Skud set me up with this guy…"

Tamsin interrupted. "Let me stop you right there. Why would you trust a guy's judgment when is name is 'Skud'?" They both had a nice laugh.

"So tam tam what are you going to wear?" Kenzi asked excitedly.

"Well I haven't put much thought into it honestly. SHIT! Another thing to worry about thanks a lot Kenz!

The amount of change that the Valkyrie had amazed Kenzi and was always amazed when the once cold as ice bitch showed any form of vulnerability. Kenzi was a proud mama who raised a powerful Valkyrie to be in touch with her feelings even though it goes against her true Valkyrie nature.

"Well for my fashion expertise, I will need to know where exactly you are taking her. Location matters!"

"I can't tell you at the risk you will spill it to the succubus. God knows she'll try to get it out of you." Tamsin said matter of factly.

"I'm very offended missy that you think I can't keep a secret!" Kenzi said in a mix of anger and hurt.

"Sorry moms it's not that I don't think you can do it, I just think Bo's interrogation skills are more than you can handle."

"Well anyhoo just wear what you would normally when you go out." Kenzi continued... "Whenever she sees you at the Dal she has that me likey stare. You're a hottie tam tam rock that bod and stop worrying! No if you will excuse me I have to go check on Bo Bo. I haven't seen her all day and I feel like a shitty friend. Tootles!" And with that Kenzi left the room they both shared.

Tamsin pulled out her cellphone to check the time _SHIT!_ She threw on the normal skin tight jeans and a swoop neck black top, along with her blue leather jacket that made her eyes look more stunning if that was even possible. She then stormed out to set up for the date she was going to have with the beautiful succubus.

Bo was a bit jealous that Kenzi spent most of the day with Tamsin. _Kenzi is my best friend. _Bo thought to herself. Normally she would not have cared but she needed her best friend right now.

"Hey Bo bow hats shakin?"

"Oh Kenz… I don't know how to put this but I'm kinda not very experienced with the whole dating thing…" Bo continued looking embarrassed "I kinda just jumped right into bed with Lauren and Dyson, never mind the countless one night stands." Bo then let out a long sigh.

"Well if it makes you feel better the big bad Valkyrie is a nervous wreck too. Apparently dating isn't part of the curriculum in Valkyrie school." Bo did feel a bit better hearing stone cold Tamsin was nervous too.

"Uhm did she happen to mention where we are going because I have no clue what to wear!"

"You woman and your clothes" Kenzi said in a dramatic and frustrated voice.

"Oh please Kenz you plan your outfits a week in advance!"

"Well that is because I have a reputation to uphold sistah! Now enough about moi! Let's but it this way… the Valkyries are taught not to feel or love. I don't think she's an expert on dating either."

"Okay Kenz but that doesn't solve the outfit problem. Where is she taking me Kenz you must know something"

Kenzi was now glad the Valkyrie hadn't told her where she was taking Bo. If she knew she would have cracked by now. "I'm sorry but tammy wouldn't tell me for this exact reason I guess. She knew you would try to get it out of me and ruin the surprise." Kenzi went in and hugged Bo "we have one clever Valkyrie on our hands."

"She is very clever you raised her well Kenz." She said squeezing the human tighter.

"As much as I would like to take credit, that bitch was super smart in her past life too she was a detective! I think that's just Tamsin." They both smiled. "So now I'm basically going to give you the same advice I gave blondie with the whole outfit fiasco. Just wear something you would on a normal outing. I mean we both know she likes it! Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"Well I have caught her a few times, but we all know she's too smart to oogle when I'm looking in her direction."

"Oh well trust me Bo Bo, she oogles over that succubus bod of yours all the time. Momma knows all!"

"Thank you Kenz I don't know what I would do without you." She hugged the human tightly again.

Bo decided on her usual skin tight black pants, leather boots and sequent top. She checked herself out in the mirror. She had to make sure she had enough cleavage showing. _This is a date after all_ she thought to herself. Bo heard her phone go off.

**Be there in a half hour had to finish some stuff up.**

_It's awfully odd going on a date with someone you already live with. We both have seen each other with awful hangovers and bedhead. How much worse can you get than that_? Bo thought to herself as she made her way downstairs. She sat on the couch and just waited. Her nerves were getting pretty bad and she contemplated having a drink or two. _No I will not go on this date not sober. That's why she stopped the other night._ Although Tamsin was inconsistent with her mood there was one thing she was consistent of. Being on time. It was a skill Bo had yet to master and admired the Valkyrie for it. Bo was always late to things, but always managed to get there before the shit hit the fan.

Bo heard Tamsin's truck pull up to the crack shack. Her heart started to race. _Maybe one drink would have done me well_. Tamsin took a deep breath before entering the threshold. When Bo saw Tamsin walk in she got up from the couch to greet her.

"Hey!" Bo said smiling ear to ear. _God she looks gorgeous._ She thought to herself.

"Hey. Uhm can you excuse me for a sec?" Before Bo could answer Tamsin was making her way towards the bathroom.

Tamsin had to use the restroom desperately. Normally she would say something like "I have to piss" but this was supposed to be a date, and Tamsin knew enough not to be that vulgar. Well not this early in the evening anyway. She made her way back downstairs feeling a thousand times better.

"Ready to go succubus?"

"Yeah, but where are we going? Do I need to bring anything?"

"It's a secret, and no just your cute self" Tamsin was caught off guard by how flirting with Bo came so easy to her. Tamsin knew Bo hated not knowing things. This was half the reason she didn't want to give anything away to her, because she enjoyed the succubus a little agitated.

As they walked out of the door Tamsin lead the way and Bo followed. She couldn't help but stare at Tamsin's perfectly formed ass in her tight jeans. It was if they were made especially for her body. Bo watched Tamsin's hip sway as she walked which put the succubus in almost a trance. By the time they reached the truck Bo was visibly flustered. Tamsin went to open the passenger side of the truck and finally took her chance to get a good look at the succubus. Tamsin's eyes started at her feet and worked her way up to her face pausing for a second at her breasts. When their eyes met Tamsin could see something was off with Bo.

"Hey look if you don't wanna do this I get it…"

Bo interrupted "No I do what would give you that idea!?"

"You have this really weird look on your face."

_SHIT!_ Bo's face was now bright red. It was a rarity for a succubus to blush. Now this made Tamsin even more confused and paranoid. _Oh Jesus was it something I did?_ Tamsin thought. Bo could see that Tamsin was now panicking so she had to come clean.

"I was actually staring at your ass and thinking how good they look in those jeans." Tamsin went from panicked to slightly embarrassed. The Valkyrie cleared her throat.

"Well I'm glad you like what you see succubus." Bo inched closer to Tamsin whose aura started to burn brighter after the compliment she had received. Tamsin could clearly see that Bo wanted to kiss her which gave Tamsin butterflies. A feeling she has never felt before. Tamsin leaned her head down to make up for the height difference, making it easier for their lips to make contact. Their kisses started tender but started to escalate quickly. Tamsin pinned Bo against the side of her truck and shoved her tongue in Bo's mouth massaging her tongue. This elicited a moan from the succubus which drove the Valkyrie insane. It took all of the Valkyries might to pull away from the kiss.

"As much as I could do this all day we are on a schedule." With that Bo feeling defeated, let out a loud long sigh and Tamsin helped her into the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo and Tamsin had been in the car for about a half hour and the succubus was becoming more impatient by the minute.

"C'mon Tamsin where the hell are we going?" Bo asked for about the tenth time.

"look, your curiosity and persistence is one of the things I love about you but you really need to stop. And don't even try to use that succubus charm to get it out of me because that shit won't work either."

_Oh god did I just use the word love in a sentence to Bo?_ Tamsin thinking the statement over was now making the big bad Valkyrie become once again red and insecure. Bo on the otherhand was half pleased with herself that she got the blonde that flustered. Making the Valkyrie uncomfortable was one thing the succubus found herself to enjoy doing. She turned to the blonde to find her once again red. _Mission accomplished!_ She thought. An embarrassed Tamsin was one of the cutest things she has ever seen. Tamsin now saw that the brunette was looking at her. She tried her best to recover.

"The only reason I didn't blindfold you is because I know your sense of direction sucks." Tamsin teased trying to take the pressure off the last thing she had said.

"Well we don't all have thousands of years experience traveling the earth." Bo shot back in a snarky tone.

They both smiled and then went back focusing on the road and getting lost in their own thoughts. Tamsin's truck made a turn onto this dirt road and it was clear that they were basically in the middle of nowhere.

"Uhm tamsin this looks like the kind of place that cannibals start coming out of the fields."

"You and Kenzi and those horror films." Tamsin had grown a liking to the television in this life, but she never could get into the fake and unrealistic horror films.

"It's just a little bit further. Do you think you can behave yourself until we get there?" Tamsin asked in a teasing tone.

"Depends on what my punishment is officer." Bo said in a sultry voice

"I was a detective. Big difference and big emphasis on the was. Past life past tense." Tamsin retorted in a way that Bo was not quite expecting. Brining up stuff about what had happened in her previous life was a sore spot for the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin… I.." bo started to say while Tamsin interrupted

"Can't change the past. No worries. Not that I would anyway." Tamsin smiled and winked as to reassure the brunette everything was fine.

Tamsin pulled into this small pathway going straight through the tall grass, that looked like she had made previously in the day. After driving through the tall grass field for some time, they reached a meadow where the grass was more well maintained. In the middle of this vast field stood one lone tree overlooking a valley. Bo hadn't realized they were so high up. Tamsin pulled up moderately close to the tree. She hoped out and made her way over to Bo's side and helped her out.

"you do realize I can get out on my own right?"

"uh yeah sorry. Thought I was being chivalrous or whatever."

"Tamsin you and chivalry… I never thought they would be used in the same sentence!." Bo teased. "but thank you." She said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Well there's a whole lot you don't know about me succulette." And with the the first official nose scrunch appeared.

"So what are we going to do here anyway?" Bo said confused. It was a beautiful sight but she would be slightly disappointed if Tamsin's plan was to just take her to a field.

"Like remind me to make you do the planning next time. You are truly exhausting."

"So there's going to be a next time huh?" bo teased

"Oh please you know you can't get enough of this." Tamsin's old snarky confident self was starting to come out. With the way she caught Bo looking at her earlier she thought she had the right to be a bit cocky.

Tamsin then grabbed the brunette's hand and let her to the side of the tree that was hidden from where she had parked. The blonde came to stop, however bo was to occupied with the hand holding to really notice anything else and bumped into the back of the blonde. Bo thoroughly enjoyed every little intimate thing that Tamsin did no matter how small. When Bo snapped out of it she took in her surroundings and was astonished with what she saw.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. **

"oh my god! Tamsin I am speechless"

"well that's a first." Tamsin retorted with her signature smirk.

Right under the shade of the tree was an overly elegant picnic that the brunette never would have suspected the blonde was capable of. _Well there's definitely not going to be potato salad at this picnic_. Bo thought to herself. They both made their way over to the blanket Tamsin had set up earlier in the day.

"So you hungry succubus?"

"Yeah actually. Besides Valkyrie what is on the menu?" Bo had succeeded in making the blonde turn red yet again.

"Well I didn't want it to be something you would normally eat. I mean what would the fun in that be right?"

"Oh god Tamsin now I'm almost scared."

"If Kenzi were here she would be screaming because we are starting off with a salad." Tamsin replied teasingly.

"It's definitely not the usual, but im willing to give it a try"

"It's your standard greek salad.. I'm sure you'll survive. You really need to work on your diet! Youll die at 500 at this rate!" Tamsin replied with a snarky tone.

"Well geez! No need to be hurtful, but it all looks delicious."

"I made more than a salad succubus. To meet your extreme daily calorie intake I also made Calzones."

"I am a sucker for cheese." Bo replied happily

"I don't know who isn't. Oh and don't forget the drinks! I brought a small bottle of vodka and some champagne."

"the vodka.. really Tamsin?"

"I said a small bottle, and I don't plan on drinking it I just wanted to get a rise out of you, and it seemed to work. Isn't getting drunk on a date like a nono?"

"I'm really not the one to be asking about dating dos and don'ts." Bo retorted in a defeated manor.

"yeah neither am I." Tamsin continued " this is my first date with anyone so I have no clue what I am doing." Tamsin paused for a moment. "that vodka is looking better and better."

"you keep surprising me with your openness today Tamsin. I like this side of you. And same on the dating part." Bo retorted.

"welp let's eat!" Tamsin changed the subject it had to have become awkward for both of them.

"shit Tamsin why don't you cook like that everyday?"

"laziness?" Tamsin shrugged. "so dessert?" Tamsin suggested "okay so while you were on that hell train Kenzi and I found the best thing ever. Just eat it and ask questions after."

"uhm that is seriously the weirdest combo of flavors that have ever been in my mouth before."

"yeah chocolate covered bacon is weird to some, but Kenzi found it to be one of the best hangover cures. But lets be honest you know you want more." Tamsin stated.

"well duh!" Bo was a sucker for chocolate so any new way to consume it made her estatic.

"hey tam tam how did you find this place?" bo asked in chocolate heaven.

"oh ive been coming here way before I knew you or the sunshine gang. It's a great place to think. Oh and the sunset is perfect from here."

"I didn't realize you were so… I don't know.. you are just one confusing person." Bo replied a bit taken a back.

"well succubus if I gave it all away, what would be the fun in that?"

The sun now had finally set, and they both just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"so what's next on the agenda? Go home and finish that bottle of vodka? It's weird we live together… odd circumstances." Bo asked.

"yeah I was going to talk to you about that. If you want me to move out I totally get it I mean im no longer a baby Valkyrie. I can take care of myself."

Bo was a little disheartened by the Valkyrie's offer to leave.

"no Tamsin I want you home in our home. Kenzi and I love having you, and she would worry too much. Okay so now what?"

"well if we go home we are going to have to deal with kenzi wanting to know every detail and im just not mentally prepared for that." Tamsin said "want to lay in the bed of my truck and watch the stars?" the Valkyrie asked shyly without making eye contact which Bo thought was adorable.

"I would love to" bo then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek which made the Valkyrie turn even more red.

"okay wait here and give me like minutes" Tamsin drove her truck through the tall grass and now onto the field and pointed the bed of the truck where the sun had set.

Tamsin unlocked a silver utility box at the top of her truck bed and took out all the blankets she had stuffed in there.

"damn you came prepared." Bo teased.

"well who doesn't carry blankets in their car?" Tamsin asked nonchalant acting like she hadn't planned this out at all.

"okay hop on up succubus." Tamsin said.

"now you aren't going to help me up? What happened to chivalry? Bo asked pretending to be offended.

Tamsin was now standing at the bed of the truck and reached down to bo's hand and help her up.

They were not cuddling, bo had her head resting on tamsin's chest with one leg wrapped around her. She moved her head to say something when her face stuck to the leather.

"hey Tamsin can you take you jacket odd? My face is sticking to it." Bo asked

Tamsin obliged and they went back to their previous cuddling position. Bo's head was now on tamsins bare skin due to her low cut top. The succubus had a perfect view down tamsins shirt which revealed a lacey black bra. Bo was turned on by the site of tamsins breasts, nevermind them being that close to her face. She started to stroke tamsin's arm almost subconsciously.

"look if you tell anyone I cuddled I swear!" Tamsin began

"you'll do what exactly Tamsin?" bo retorted in a sultry voice as her hunger was rising.

"you know what forget I said anything" Tamsin began to relax again this is what she wanted for so long. To just hold the succubus in her arms. She tried her best not to ruin it with all her training she had received throughout the years telling her that this was wrong. Tamsin sometimes felt guilty for being so snippy with bo sometimes, but the fact was she was battling herself over her feelings for the succubus. _You know what fuck it. I know bo likes me back what do I have to lose?_ Tamsin thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Tamsin then lifted Bo on top of her completely. Tamsin was taken aback by the succubus's beauty. Bo leaned down and kissed her so lightly it was like their lips hardly touched. She kissed the Valkyrie again, this time slightly harder. Tamsin was on cloud nine; as the kisses became harder and harder as each second went by. Tamsin shoved her tongue dominantly in bo's slightly agape mouth, which caused the succubus to let out a tiny moan.

Without breaking the kiss, Tamsin flipped bo over so that she was now on top. Bo was still astonished by the sheer strength of the Valkyrie, yet how gentle she could be when it came to her. Tamsin and Bo's tongues were exploring each others mouths. The succubus's eyes turned from their chocolate brown color to a piercing blue color.

Tamsin was quite pleased she could have this kind of effect on the succubus, and began moving down to her neck kissing her chin and jawline on the way. When she had finally reached her destination she bit down moderately hard onto Bo's neck. This elicited a gasp from the Succubus. The valkyrie sucked on the now sore spot on Bo's neck with the intention of branding the succubus as hers, if even for a few minutes as she expected Bo to feed, making the bruise forming disappear without a trace.

Bo was not used to this kind of intimacy. She was always the one in control when it came to this stuff, afterall she is a succubus. With Tamsin, she felt something she never felt before. Even though they hadn't gone very far yet in the sexual department, she felt like she could lose all control, and it would be okay.

Tamsin began kissing her collarbone which elicited more moans from the brunette. Tamsin pushed herself up off the succubus just enough to make perfect eye contact.

"Hey if you need to feed you are welcome to at anytime."

bo's head was still in a daze barely registering what the Valkyrie was saying.

"Tamsin, this is not about feeding, and i don't plan on feeding on you tonight."

Tamsin was taken aback by the succubus's response.

"I know this is not just a feed Bo, but i know a hungry succubus when i see one. When did you feed last?"

The valkyrie immediately regretted asking that question. She didn't want to know about anyone touching Bo. The jealousy she felt even without hearing a response drove her mad.

"Uhm." Bo was trying to think about her last feed.

"Forget it i don't wanna know. but from now on, you can feed off me whenever you need to. I have tons of Valkyrie chi to spare."

Bo was grateful she didn't have to answer, and also understood why Tamsin didn't want to know. Thinking of anyone touching Tamsin would drive her insane too.

"i'm just letting you know i only have eyes for you, and have for a while now. I will take you up on that offer, i just hope you have a lot of stamina, and free time." Bo giggled.

"Oh you know that is not going to be a problem succuslut."

"i don't plan on feeding off anyone else so you are on the clock 24/7"

"Well that's all peachy, but if i can't get to you fast enough and you are really hurt, i understand feeding off others."

"Tamsin that is highly unlikely because you are always there when i'm in danger as it is, and i dont expect that to change anytime soon."

"You go that right. I'm a sucker for a good fight." Tamsin scrunched her nose and bo leaned up to bite it.


End file.
